


ms longest reigning

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki's beaten her girlfriend's record. Somehow, AJ doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ms longest reigning

**Author's Note:**

> RIGHT so i was gonna write this whether nikki actually became longest reigning divas champion or not (just give it a "canon divergence" tag and there we go) but she dID and i'm so happy about it even if she doesn't have the title anymore. in regards to that, i do like charlotte, but i'm upset that naomi hasn't got to have the title yet??? whatever, i don't watch anymore. i am, however, very angry about this paige heel turn promo i've been hearing about on my tumblr dash. absolutely gross.
> 
> that didn't have much to do with this fic but whatever lmao. without further ado, here are nikki and aj being competitive but supportive girlfriends.

“So,” AJ says, pulling back to speak, “longest reigning Divas Champion, huh?”

It’s the first time it’s been mentioned since Nikki’s arrived home. It’s the first time AJ’s really spoken about much at all, actually – she’s just about had her head buried between Nikki’s legs the whole time.

“That’s right,” Nikki tells her. “You don’t mind, do you? I mean. It was your record. You’ve got the date it all began on the back of your neck.” She reaches down, under AJ’s hair to the skin of her neck, and AJ shivers at the touch.

“I don’t mind,” says AJ, nuzzling at Nikki’s thigh. “I’m gone now, anyway. Just some ghost from the past even if I’ve only been gone for a few months. And I’m so proud of you. You’re the champion and you have more people telling you no than I did when I wasn’t. Now you’ve shown them all. Even if you lose the next match you have for the title, you still get the record, still get to say you had the longest reign at some point. Plus... I’ve still got the most days in my combined reigns. You gonna go for beating that next?”

“Oh,” Nikki says, smirking, “that’s exactly what I’m aiming for.”

“Really?” AJ’s sly half-smile is mirroring Nikki’s expression. “I was thinking we could break some other records first, though. Y’know – ‘cause you’re apparently in a record breaking mood and it’s gonna take another hundred days for you to beat mine.”

“Hm? What, like how many times you can make me come in a night?”

“I was thinking about it,” AJ says, slow and delicate. She leans in again, suddenly flicks her tongue out to press it to Nikki’s clit, and Nikki gasps, hands clutching at AJ’s hair.

This is definitely a record that’s worth trying to conquer. (And then Nikki’s going to break that one to return the favour.)


End file.
